The Dark Times
by The Enemy of my Enemy
Summary: The rugrats meet halo...After losing a great friend, they must team up with gravemind and stop the elite that killed him. Rated M for strong sexual content, bad language and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Rupture

Tommy was with chuckie playing call of duty when Lil came in. Right when she walked up the stairs tommy ran up too. As chuckie wondered why, he played solo.

Tommy was finally alone with her. They watched a good movie, and lil took a shower. She didn't even bother to put on clothes because tommy might want to have some "Fun". She was right. Tommy thrust his penis in 5 long times. He then did it again. Lil and tommy were exausted. That was until chuckie walked inside.

WHAT...THE...FUCK HAPPENED? He yelled. Tommy said "Hey, im naked, you ass! Get out!".  
Chuckie was now pissed...Because he was a virgin. I mean, how does an 11 year old do these things? Chuck was now pissed even more thinking about it. He wanted to get a hammer and slam it into his virgin-less face. Then again they were best pals. So he let it go. But he wouldn't let tommy tell everybody he lost his virginity, So he took both down to the basement and strapped them down on beds.

Behold, my mind-eraser! Chuck said. Tommy had no idea what the hell he was thinking. But then again he was a scientific boy. Chuck pointed it at them when dil breached the door. He had a gun and was gonna shoot chuckie. But chuck ducked, and dil hit the mind-eraser! Electric bolts flew everywhere. Then they shot a TELEPORTER! Chuckie yelled, What have you done?!

Then, the room grew bright. The teleporter's electrio-magnetic forcefield gave up. Light took up the entire basement. It then took over the house. Kimi and phil were in the back yard and they saw it. What...is that? Kimi freakishly asked. I..think it's a...SlipSpace Rupture! The Rupture expanded and it hit phil and kimi. It slowly headed for the forest then it got very small and...Phoosh. It was gone. The year was 2552. The world was now taken over by covenant. Then, a rupture appeared, spitting out the remain's of tommy's house. They ended up on halo, a secret ring amongst the leaders of light...The forerunners. Then another rupture appeared. This time a girl with purple hair fell from the sky. Her name was gaz. (Invader Zim).

How the hell'd you get here? Tommy asked gaz. MY FUCKING BROTHER DIB "INVENTED A FUCKING TIME MACHINE" AND I SHOT THE MUTHUFUCKIN' THING AND I END UP ON THIS "Sacred Ring" WELL FUCK?! I WANT HOME! She yelled. How did you get here? Gaz asked. Well, i- Chuck interuppted tommy. You had an "Erotic Meltdown" And went loco. He said.

Gaz said she lost her virginity to zim. Chuckie was so jealous right now. He really wanted to lose his virginity like tommy, but no girls liked him. Chuckie ran behind an installation and cried. Then, an elite grabbed him! Tommy heard chuckie's cries. He ran and choked the elite. The elite then flipped tommy over and got out it's energy sword and...Slash! He stabbed tommy's heart And ran to a banshee. Chuckie got up and ran to tommy. No...Please don't die! He cried. But tommy made a speech to him. "I have spent the 11 years of my life illegally drinking and having sex, but i now know what life is about. Don't end up like me, chuckie, Pleas-e...Dont. TOMMY, NO! Chuckie screamed. Gaz ran over to see what happened. He said his last words to chuck, Tell them to m-make it count. He then died, right on tommy's lap. Chuckie cried, and so did gaz. Chuckie shut tommy's eyes and buried him. He would have revenge...SWEET REVENGE.

Lil and phil washed up on installation 04. They had not exact idea what happened, but thet knew they had to catch up with the others. Lil...Did you forget to take a shower? No phil, i just have a little "Stank" On my vagina from not washing it after i had sex. Well, want to go over to that waterfall and clean up? Good idea phil. She took off her clothes and handed them to phil. Phil needed a shower, too. So he put the clothes on a rock and went with his sister. Do you have a towel, phil? No, but i have a washcolth on the rock. I will go get it for you. He went to get it. Lil got out and phil handed it to her. They put there clothes on and headed for the rocks.

And the master chief was nearby...


	2. Chapter 2: Gravemind's Discovery

Chapter 2: The Gravemind

After walking miles, phil and lil met up with chuckie and gaz. They told chuck about this creepy cave they found with tan colored muck inside. Later that night they mourned tommy and prayed. They burned his body and cried for him. Chuckie then collected the ashes and put them in his backpack. They then went to see this "Cave" Thing. It was truly disgusting inside. But the voice...The voice is what was most haunting. It kept saying "Life is a time's chorus, join your voice's with mine, and seek peace... It was obuously watching them, as how would it know that there were more than one of them? It then began to say dil's name. Dil, where? Chuck communicated with it. I do not know, but my army will assist you. Take this chip, you can communicate with me using it. It spoke in a very deep, demonic voice, but knew it wasn't demonic. It was sacred. The flood awoke, and helped them. Chuck cleaned the gewy, mucky chip and put it in his pocket.

The gravemind said, Honor the dead, Fight like hell for the living!

The War was just begining... 


	3. Chapter 3: Dog Days

Kimi and dil awoke on the outer rim of installation 04, not far from the others. But still needed to find the others. But if they all came here...The time travel machine must be here as well! So they began the search...

The others discovered a covenant base. Chuck and Gaz had over 1,000,000 flood with them! They were unstoppable! Gaz got out a desert eagle and went free-fire. The flood then advanced. Now it was bloody war! Nukes went off in all directions, and a fearsome battle broke in. Millions of flood spores advanced, turning the aliens into flood. Phil and lil manned machine guns. This was vicious, yet very accurate. Then pelicans arrived, carrying spartans. Now it was three teams fighting! We had the spartans with us. 2 Teams against one? Easy battle. For us, i mean.

Dil and kimi found the machine, but to be ambushed by the elite that killed tommy! It was a zealot. It took the machine in a phantom and left. Another failure.

These were dog days for everyone.

Everyone. 


	4. Chapter 4: Same shit, Different Day

After the huge fight, The gravemind appeared. They could finnaly meet it in person. But it was BIG. A 36-foot creature. It had over 50 tenticals. It was the leader. It had very sharp teeth, and a wide mouth. It liked to eat elite corpses.

It lead us to a teleporter. He said, "Do not be afraid, as you will be taken to reach." They got dil and kimi and left. Finnaly, they saw six spartans. One they saw wandering around. They grabbed him. His name was noble 6. He said he would help them. He joined them. They all knew the elite that killed tommy was there.

Back on halo, the gravemind had a little plan of his own. The flood would advance to reach and kill all the covenant, leaving the elite who killed tommy on his cowardly own. The dog days never end. But the elite still knew he was a dead man.

On reach lil yelled at herself. This is all my fault! If i didn't do tommy none a' this woulda' happened! Dont be sad lil. Said phil, in a comforting style. Gaz found something. Noble team investigated. Emile and jorge didn't know what it was, but they already knew the covenant were on reach. It was the Winter Contingency. It is a...DVD? Said Chuckie. They had to avenge tommy's life. The elite was ready for intruders. Lines and lines of hunters, brute chieftains and elite field marshals flooded the crusier. It was war.

"Inside, now!" Yelled gravemind. The flood entered the teleporter to head for the bottom of reach. They would then assault the cruiser. But it wasn't long before millions of flood came to enter the teleporter.

Gaz and noble team went into a cave while chuckie and phil went to investigate the high land. It wasn't long before they were spotted. 


	5. Chapter 5: Air Strike

Dil and chuckie were taken hostage by the elites. They were raped and tortured. But dil got up and killed the enemy with an energy sword. Let's go, chuck. Dil said.  
What do you mean? If Flippin' Naked! Aliens are shooting, screaming, Staring! I have a thousand cuts in my body! Look, let's just find some clothes, and leave. So they left to find some.

The flood were close to the objective. The billions of groups ran in packs, with gravemind shortly behind. And they soon met up with noble team, Gaz and Phil and Lily. They saw the ship in orbit, only 5 miles away.

Dil and chuckie found a helicopter. They took it in the air, hoping to escape. But the flood had already began the assault on the cruiser.

Dil and chuckie were in the chopper, and dil had an MG And chuck was flying. "Holy shit, That's the elites' carrier!" Said chuckie. "Your'e kidding?" Asked dil. They made a short stop and they saw the explosion. The fuckin flood! They got here first! But the elite that killed tommy's banshee was there. It shot the helicopter! But dil shot the carrier with the MG. He shot the banshee and the helicopter took too much damage! It span out of control and the banshee crashed, but the chopper went down into the carrier. They killed the rest of the covenant and dil walked up to the elite, limping from the crash. Go to hell! He shot the elite and it died. But the ship would explode any minute! 


End file.
